1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of analyzing the personality compatibility using a video game apparatus and, more specifically, to a technique for automatically choosing a player's favorite game character based on choices casually made by the player in response to questions offered in a role-playing game (RPG).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known personality compatibility analyses using computers as described in, for example, JP-A-6-168314, JP-A-7-178234 and JP-A-8-309033. In these personality compatibility analyses, features of images of faces or the palm lines of players are analyzed to judge the personality compatibility therebetween based on the analysis result and the stereotypical analysis data. JP-A-8-309032 further describes a technique for analyzing the personality compatibility between game characters provided in advance.
In the foregoing conventional personality compatibility analyses, however, since the personality compatibility is analyzed based on the stereotypical analysis data, the player is likely to be bored after having experienced it several times.